Idarii
Idarii '''North makes kids go 'wow,' I make kids go 'WHOOOO!' That's my center.' ''--Idarii Calm in temperament, wise and witty, Idarii is the serene and easygoing Guardian of Imagination. Although he's a lesser Guardian, he's still very powerful as it's his passion and duty to inspire children to follow their aspirations and create whatever they want. History Idarii is an ancient being and the embodiment of imagination and, to a lesser degree, creativity. Formerly, he had been an African shaman during the Bronze Age with a remarkable connection to the realm of spirits. He always put great faith and belief in people's imagination, particularly children, and encouraged it as it always paved the way to new ideas and innovations. A firm supporter of self-expression, Idarii was also a man ahead of his time. As his tribe was affected by a long drought that resulted in many deaths, Idarii fasted for an entire week in a trance attempting to reach the spirits and ask for help. The week-long fast took its toll and he died, just as the spirits heard his pleas. They ended the drought, saving the tribe, and Idarii suddenly woke up in the middle of the Sahara under the full moon. Since his soul had been in the spirit realm when he died, he was now a spirit too--only the spirit realm had spat him back out. It wasn't till many years later that Idarii realized why--because he was destined to be a Guardian on Earth. Thanks to his guidance and ability to magically inspire children, the world was able to develop and progress with various new concepts and inventions. Not many people can see him anymore, but Idarii doesn't mind; he still does his job as a protector of children. At one point in history Idarii came across Allegro, the Guardian manifestation of creativity, and adopted him, as the young spirit couldn't remember his past and had a difficult time learning about his own powers. Idarii and Allegro are now a father-son team. Abilities and Powers A master of ancient shamanism, Idarii continues to have connection to the spirit realm and is well-versed in different techniques and types of old magery, including Eskimo, Aborigine, Voodooism, Gramarye and even classic magician tricks. He can heal, create mild illusions, teleport in a puff of smoke, excel in any of the fine arts and pull a rabbit out of a hat. Idarii also uses special hand gestures against light to create shadow images that can be very realistic. This ability can be used for a number of things from telling stories to creating diversions and making small animal armies to help him. These little shadow animals (called 'shadowbabies') fight Pitch's nightmare creatures, helping children to overcome their fears by imagining that they can be defeated, or that they simply aren't there. Idarii's greatest power lies in very thin illusions; because of these, children playing pretend games believe even more deeply in what they are playing. He is the one that makes their games seem more real and convinces them, subconsciously, that they can do anything, that anything can become anything if they imagine it is. He has often said that it's not him who controls imagination; imagination already lies in the hearts of children and he just strengthens it and makes their fantasy a reality. Weapons Idarii's main weapon is his old shaman staff, similar to Jack's, except way more awesome: it can become anything Idarii wants it to be. If he can imagine it as an AK 47, a Medieval sword, a nunchaku or even an umbrella, that's what it becomes. The staff, in normal form, can project minor illusions. Appearance As a spirit, Idarii can change from a ghostly, genie-like glowing figure (his natural spirit state) to a completely tangible figure like North and Jack. In both forms, he resembles a thin, lean man in his late 30s with black, shoulder-length dreadlocks threaded with multicolored beads and feathers and a slight beard and moustache. In tangible form, Idarii's skin is dark brown but his eyes carry the multicolored tones of his spirit appearance. He is constantly watching the world with an amused and affectionate expression. Idarii wears a mixmatch of articles of clothing from different shaman cultures and like Jack, prefers to go barefoot. He has a number of strange-looking jewelry. When he teleports, a puff of purple smoke goes up as well as a sharp, intoxating perfume. Idarii has been known to smoke a pipe with a similar smell. Personality Having lived for many thousands of years, Idarii has a laid-back, groovy and calm vibe. You can't rush him--Tooth has tried, and failed. Idarii goes at his own pace and prefers to work in the background. He believes that children are really the reason behind his and the other Guardians' power and does his best to protect and inspire them. He enjoys new things and adapts easily and can be very excited about new ideas. He's a very good actor and storyteller and can make anyone believe anything, however temporarily. He can be very playful, fun-loving and childlike, but also serious and determined when he needs to be. Being a single father, despite looking after Allegro for hundreds of years his parenting skills still leave a little to be desired and he can be too relaxed, normally letting Allegro do whatever he wants. (This is not really a problem since Allegro usually behaves.) He's not normally snappy or impatient, but when he is, you know the situation is serious. The thing he hates the most is when other Guardians doubt him or his abilities. Most of the time though, he's just an observant, easygoing spectator with a dry sense of humor and a love of creativity. Although acknowledging that he is part of a bigger universe, Idarii prefers to work alone and on the sidelines. He can be quite odd at times and prefers not to force things to happen, instead to wait for the right time and put faith in the spirits...and the Moon, of course. Interesting Facts There's something in Idarii's hair that reminds of every known spirit or Guardian: a piece of tinsel for North, a small flower for Bunnymund, a snowflake bead for Jack, a feather from Tooth, so on and so forth...and on a leather string around his neck, a small vial of dreamsand. Relationships North- Ally/Friend North and Idarii both delight in making kids happy. While North brings them the wonder of the world, Idarii helps them create their own wonder. They are good friends and Idarii respects North as a major Guardian despite being older than he is. Tooth- Ally/Friend/Slight Rival For the longest time, these two have been arguing because Tooth is always eager to get out there and do something while Idarii is content for the right time and for things to reveal themselves. He tries to get to relax while she tries to rush him, and the results are not often good. Still, they get their jobs done. Bunnymund- Friend/Ally Bunny and Idarii don't see each other often, but when they do, it's a real party. 'Remember that time we played the digeridoo while smoking that root thing?' 'Yeah, that was awesome!' Classic conversation. Sandman- Friend/Ally While Sandy takes care of childrens' dreams when they are asleep, Idarii fuels their dreams when they are awake. Both protect children from nightmares and help them realize their greatest aspirations, although Sandy is more powerful and the effect of Idarii's powers are more noticeable. Jack Frost- Ally/Opposing Force If there's one person who resents Idarii, it's Mr. Jack Frost. He's sore that Idarii, despite having the power to make kids believe anything, never made them believe in him. Idarii never bothered to explain that Jack had to earn their belief on his own to prove himself effective Guardian material. They've become a little more friendly since Jack became a Guardian, but it's still an..icy relationship. Pitch- Enemy Idarii doesn't usually engage in active battles against Pitch; rather his Shadowbabies fight the nightmare creatures. Both spirits come into contact only once and even then, it was a close fight. Allegro- Ally/Adopted Son Allegro and Idarii work together as the guardians of imagination and creativity. Idarii is quite protective of the teenaged guardian but allows him his own freedom, the best way to develop creativity. He taught him everything he knows and has always said that even if Allegro is from a different time, family and nationality, he is and always will be Idarii's son. Shadowbabies- Minions/Allies/'Children' Idarii creates the shadowbabies from making hand gestures against a light source. He is very attached and affectionate toward them. The Shadowbabies are loyal, feisty creatures who enjoy playing with Tooth's fairies. Jamie- Friend/Ally Jamie is a bit of a phenomenon to Idarii, and he loves the little boy's ability to imagine and percieve things out of the ordinary. Idarii has always said that given the right outlet, Jamie will someday change the world. Ebony Black- Idarii spends most of his time alone and isn't really aware of other spirits being created. He was the most surprised person when he found out that Pitch had another daughter and at first had very little contact with her, but when Ebony began her 'walkabout' after the battle with Pitch, Idarii ran into her and helped her sort a few things out. The pair parted ways as loyal friends. Gaia/Mother Nature- Ally The two don't interact, though Idarii holds her in very high esteem and regard. Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Hades- Friend An old friend of Idarii's from the ancient times, back when Idarii was crossing from the spirit realm into the physical realm. They don't see each other as often now, but enjoy each others' company when they do. Idarii has always known that Hades is a good person despite his connections to Pitch. Timothy Rune.- Ally Idarii has run into the little personification of Death several times and developed the responsibility to look out for him when needed. Halloween- Ally/'Future Daughter-In-Law' Halloween, or Nix, is romantically involved with Allegro, and Idarii doesn't know what to make of the situation. He likes her very much, but wonders if Allegro is going a little too fast. Still, it's not his place to decide for his son. Lindy Dezle- Tom Y.- La Calvera- Ally/Slight Love Interest Despite only encountering each other a few times, Idarii has a bit of an on-off crush on La Calvera, but it's very slight. He thinks she's quite beautiful, but again, never bothers to tell her this, deciding to work with her on a professional level. Quotes 'You just gotta...go with the flow.' 'Look at the flowerpot. Oh, it's not a flowerpot?' *snaps fingers* 'Look again. It's a flowerpot, all right. That's how my illusions work.' 'Aw, he doesn't deserve you.' (to Gaia about her relationship with Jack) 'I'm the reason we have stories, I'm the reason we have music. I'm the reason why people look at the stars and see gods and hunters and monsters. I'm the reason why anything was ever created.' 'Fear is fuelled by imagination. You lost before you even started playing, old boy.' (to Pitch) 'This kid is going to go far. Have you seen what goes on in his head?' (to North about Jamie) 'Excuse me?! I been doing this before you were born!' (to Jack) 'Heyyy, Tooth...just chill.' (to Tooth) 'Young man, you are so groun--ugh. I'm terrible at this punishment stuff.' (to Allegro) 'She's a nice girl. But maybe you're going too fast.' (to Allegro about Nix) "Pleased to meet you, Nix!' (to Nix) 'I might have to ask North to put you on the naughty list. That's the worst I could do.' (To Allegro) 'I'm proud of everything you do, boy.' (to Allegro) 'Hey. Don't get my son into any trouble!' (to Jack Frost) 'You try laughing the next time I pull you out of a hat.' (to Bunny) 'Okay, little girl, let's get one thing straight--you're not your dad. You can be whoever you want to be.' (to Ebony) 'Creativity is nothing without the courage to make things happen. I think you're a good influence on my son.' (to Nix) 'What? I'm a cool dad. A cool, cool dad.' 'The possibilities? Endless.' 'Patience, someday it'll happen. And when it does, act surprised.' 'Here, be inspired!' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Male